


Tadaima

by Foorah



Category: Naruto
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foorah/pseuds/Foorah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite being the strongest in Konoha, all Kakashi could do was wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tadaima

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mind Of The Dragon (DreamingDragon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingDragon/gifts).



> Though it's got spoilers from the last few chapters of the manga, those who aren't caught up should understand what's going on. I hope. I also hinted that Iruka is (was) an ANBU.

“You are to join him and take care of this problem. Sand has been informed. Go at once, this matter cannot wait’, the Hokage commanded.

 

“Yes sir”, the ANBU promptly replied. A quick bow, a swirl of soft wind and he was gone.

 

Once the room was quiet again, Kakashi slumped into his new chair and slowly turned it to face the window.

 

“Please Iruka, come home safe”, he prayed.

 

“Come home to me. I cannot do this without you”.

 

x

 

Two weeks came and went, and no news from the team.

 

“Any word?” Kakashi would ask at every end of the day.

 

“No sir”, came the reply.

 

Another week goes by before Kakashi received a messenger bird, carrying a crumpled, blood stained letter.

 

Kakashi hurriedly undid the seal.

 

_Mission status: success._

_Casualties: 0_

_Injuries: 2; Severe, mild_

_Current status: En route to Suna with allies._

_More details will follow once in safe house._

_Yamato._

 

Kakashi read and reread the letter.

 

_Severe_ injuries.

 

Not Yamato, that much was obvious in the letter.

 

Not for the first time, Kakashi wished he never agreed to become Hokage. He wanted to jump out the window and head towards Suna. As jounin, Kakashi could have also requested to join them at the rendezvous.

 

As Hokage, he could only wait. He couldn’t even send aid, as they were shorthanded as it is. He knew he could rely on Suna’s aid but it did little to calm him.

 

With a heavy heart, Kakashi picked up a small slip of paper and wrote.

 

_Message received._

_I await further news._

He rolled it up and sealed it. He walked to the bird, which was perched on the windowsill, pecking at a small bowl filled with birdfeed.

 

“Sorry dear friend, you’ll need to fly back to them”, Kakashi said as he slipped the piece of paper into a small holder secured to its leg.

 

“Be swift”, he said as the bird took off.

 

It was another long week before any news, in the form of Yamato himself.

 

“Hokage sama”, Yamato said, bowing slowly.

 

“Yamato…” Kakashi started. He then looked up to the ANBU guards flanking the doors. “You two, leave us”.

 

Once the doors were shut, Kakashi got up from his chair and guided Yamato to the couch at the other side of the room (the one addition that Kakashi insisted on having in his new office). He was very aware of Yamato’s weakened state but he could wait no longer.

 

“Iruka?” Kakashi asked.

 

“He is stable but still too weak to travel. He wants me to pass this to you”, Yamato said as he dug through his flak jacket, finally revealing a small scroll.

 

“It’s the details of the mission before I joined him and this” Yamato took out a letter from the inner pocket of his jacket “I believe is something a little more personal”.

 

“Oh, erm. Thank you”, Kakashi said, taking the letter from him. He could not hide the slight blush on his cheeks, more obvious since he no longer wore his hitai-ate. 

 

“Hoka – Kakashi senpai. He has been through worse. Suna’s doctors are only bested by our own. The Kazekage gave his word that once Iruka is fit for travel, they will escort him all the way to our hospital”.

 

“Yes, I received a letter from Gaara yesterday. It’s just...”

 

“This is the longest you’ve been apart since you became Hokage”, Yamato answered.

 

Kakashi seemed to deflate, slumping further into the couch.

 

When the moments that followed remained in silence, Yamato asked, “Shall I update you with details of the mission?”

 

“No. I trust you’ll submit the appropriate reports. You’ve always been very good at that my dear kohai”.

 

Suddenly Kakashi straightened up. “Are YOU alright? Shall I summon a medic?”

 

Yamato just smiled and shook his head.

 

“I am just tired. I received apt treatment at Suna. Kankuro and Tenmari apologized for not being able to see you in person. They escorted me until the border of Konoha before turning back”.

 

“I’ll have to pass them my thanks. Very well then, you’re off duty for as long as you deem necessary but at least take a couple of days rest before going back to your duties”, Kakashi said as he stood.

 

“Should I get an ANBU to escort you home?”

 

Yamato slowly got up. He mulled it over for a while before deciding, “I would be grateful, Hokage sama”.

 

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at that. Yamato simply smiled and said, “you ARE Hokage you know”.

 

“I know but it’s still odd being called that when in private”.

 

“Indeed, Kakashi-senpai”, Yamato smirked.

 

Kakashi summoned an ANBU and with a curt bow, Yamato and the ANBU disappeared in a soft swirl of wind.

 

Once the office was quiet again (Kakashi asked to be left undisturbed for an hour unless absolutely necessary), he went back to the couch and slowly unrolled the scroll first.

 

It was as he had expected, details of Iruka’s account of the mission. He set the scroll aside and picked up the letter. He pulsed some chakra and the letter unfolded.

_Dear Kakashi,_

_Sorry for being late. I’m alright. Bored. I want to go home but the medics here are just as bad as those in Konoha. They barely allowed me to write this._

_I’ll be home soon._

_Love,_

_Iruka._

 

 

Kakashi was both glad and worried. He knew Iruka was in good hands but how he wanted, how he needed Iruka.

 

No. He was Hokage. He could not leave his post.

 

So he waited.  

 

x 

 

It was over a week later that Iruka was finally deemed well enough for travel. Even then, he was forced to take horseback, accompanied by a medinin, Hitomi-san. What should have been less than a day’s travel was forced into two as Iruka had to take frequent brakes (forced by the medinin) and to get his bandages changed.

  
When at long last Iruka crossed the gates of Konoha around noon, he was immediately transported to the hospital. Sakura listened aptly to Hitomi-san as she briefed Iruka’s injuries and treatments.  Not long afterwards, Iruka was tucked into another hospital bed, garbed in hospital issued pyjamas after being stripped of his uniform and forced to a sponge bath (to his utter embarrassment).

 

“Sakura please. I wish to go home. I am just tired”, Iruka whined when he was told that he needed to spend at least two nights in the hospital.

 

“Iruka sensei, it’s just for observation. I’m afraid that shinobis who are living alone are required to stay an additional day in the ward. You know this Iruka sensei”, Sakura said as she scribbled furiously on the clipboard.

 

“What if he has someone to come home to?” a voice asked from the doorway.

 

“Kakashi sen- Hokage sama!” Sakura squeaked.

 

“Well?” Kakashi asked as he walked into the room, face passive.

 

Sakura switched back to medinin mode (Iruka knew that Kakashi intentionally surprises Sakura like that, just so he can briefly see the little Sakura followed by the amazing medinin she has become)

 

“Then Iruka-sensei can go home a day early, but I insist he stay for tonight at the very least. The journey, according to Hitomi-san was quite hard on you. We want to make sure that everything is alright, that none of your injuries have been aggravated”.

 

“Very well then, he’ll stay the night and come home with me tomorrow”, Kakashi replied. Sakura couldn’t help the slight blush on her cheeks. It wasn’t exactly a secret that the two of them were more than friends but they’ve always kept their own places.

 

“Hokage sama, you know very well that Iruka sensei needs to have someone with him at all times. You can’t be with him all day, he should stay here”, Sakura argued.

 

“What about if I go home tomorrow evening then?” Iruka interrupted.

 

Kakashi faced Sakura expectantly, and he knew the battle had been won when Sakura began flipping the pages of the charts.

 

“But Hokage sama, what if something happens and you’re called away from an emergency meeting or something? Iruka sensei really should stay here….”

 

“If that were to happen, then I’ll stay on okay?” Iruka pleaded.

 

Sakura heaved a large sigh. “Fine. Please take care Iruka sensei. Hokage-sama” she gave a quick bow and headed out.

 

Kakashi softly slid the door close and perched at the side of Iruka’s bed.

 

“You okay?” Iruka asked, taking hold of Kakashi’s hand.

 

“Am _I_ okay? I’m not the one who has been severely injured on a mission far far away”, Kakashi huffed, gently squeezing Iruka’s hand.

 

Iruka looked at him.

 

Really, looked at him.

 

The tell tale signs were there; the bags under his eyes, the almost translucent pallor of his already fair skin, and the most telling of all, Kakashi’s firm grip on Iruka’s hand.

 

“Hey Kakashi, I’m here now. I’m back. A little bit late and a little worse for wear but all here just the same”, Iruka said softly.

 

“I know. I know but…” Kakashi trailed, looking away from Iruka. He looked out the window, into the bright sunny skies of Konoha.

 

“But…?”

 

Kakashi remained silent for a while longer.

 

“I want you to become my permanent aid”, Kakashi finally replied.

 

“You know very well I am not qualified for the job Kakashi”.

 

“I don't care. I’m selfish. Don’t you dare leave to do this on my own. Don’t you fucking dare! ”

 

Iruka was only slightly surprised at Kakashi’s sudden outburst. Since Kakashi took over the role of Hokage nearly 3 months prior, Iruka could see something was deeply troubling Kakashi.

 

“Kakashi, come here”, Iruka said as he made room for Kakashi on the bed. “Sit next to me Kakashi”.

 

“Iruka, you can’t just –“

 

“Just, come here”, Iruka said with his teacher voice (even the Hokage found it hard to ignore Iruka’s teacher voice)

 

Once Kakashi seated himself comfortably, Iruka grabbed hold of his hand.

 

“Talk to me Kakashi”.

 

It took Iruka a little bit of coaxing before Kakashi talked.

 

And for the next hour, Iruka finally heard Kakashi’s version of the final hours of The Battle. Iruka had only heard bits and pieces of what happened, mostly from Naruto and Sakura. Kakashi’s side of the story was limited and he would always deflect when Iruka asked.

 

“If I had found a way to save Rin, Obito wouldn’t have –“

 

“Madara would have found other ways. You cannot blame yourself for what happened”.

 

“I cannot do this Iruka. I am not worthy of wearing that silly hat”, Kakashi replied. “How could Tsunade pass the title to me after knowing what I had done?”

 

“Because you ARE worthy. You forget that it was also your love for Obito that helped end the war. Obito lent you his powers near the end did he not? Amends have been made, and you have proven a hundred times over that you deserve that silly hat”, Iruka retorted.

 

“I thought… I feared that you had gone missing, that…”

 

“I’m home. I'm back. I’m not going anywhere anytime soon and you would be a poor Hokage indeed if you hadn’t sent me on that mission. And you know it’s rare that I return to the mask but we were shorthanded. Besides, once the school has been rebuilt, it will be near impossible for me to leave”.

 

Iruka brought Kakashi’s hand to his lips, softly kissing it. 

 

“You also forget my dear Hokage, Konoha now has stronger allies then ever seen in shinobi history. You are not alone. Your list of friends and allies are very long”.

 

“When you put it that way I feel a bit foolish”, Kakashi pouted.

 

“Now then Hokage-sama. Isn’t it about time you returned to work?”

 

“They’ll survive without me for another 15 minutes”, Kakashi replied, sliding down to rest his head on the pillow and slinging and arm around Iruka’s middle.

 

Iruka combed his fingers through Kakashi’s silver locks.

 

“I’m home Kakashi”, he said softly.

 

“Welcome home Iruka. I’ve missed you”.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that I've somewhat managed to fulfil the request. I apologise if I hadn't. I was very busy towards year-end but I hope the receiver likes it.


End file.
